The overall aim of this proposal is to develop and assess a Family Telephone Contact intervention for stroke patients to the point where it can be tested in an efficacy study. There is evidence to demonstrate important relationships between family and stroke outcome variables. Clearly defined models of treatment are needed to test whether: 1) family functioning can be altered in stroke; and 2) if it is, does this affect outcome. This proposal addresses that need by developing a model and determining necessary information so that a major efficacy study can address these questions. More specifically, we propose: 1) to develop the Family Telephone Contact intervention for wider application in acute stroke through rigorous review and revision of a preliminary manual; 2) to evaluate the method for clarity, completeness and feasibility in pretests and then more specifically in a formal outcome pilot study, and 3) to integrate this experience and results into a final manual containing i) the revised intervention model, ii) adherence and competency scales, iii) appropriate subject selection criteria, iv) suitable outcome measures, v) effect size, vi) therapist selection criteria, and vii) a training methodology for the model. This work will be accomplished in three phases: l) Development stage, 2) Pilot Study stage, and 3) Analysis and Revision stage.